


Rechaza las falsas verdades

by HeadAstartes



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadAstartes/pseuds/HeadAstartes
Summary: Un Astartes Primaris veterano está a punto de entrar a los exterminadores de el capítulo sucesor de los Angeles Oscuros "Lágrimas de los Caídos" pero tiene sus dudas de sus hermanos y de sus secretos que aún le guardan......cansado de todo esto decide decodificar el mayor misterio de su legión con el fin de poder saber estas cosas,tendrá que sacrificar amistades,códigos y su propia consistencia para llegar a la verdad
Relationships: Bryan/Melissa





	Rechaza las falsas verdades

**Author's Note:**

> Rechaza las falsas verdades es un fanfic de 3 fics cortos creados por mi HeadAstartes. Es el mismo que está en wattpad por si acaso y mi Twitter es @HeadAstartes por cualquier consulta o duda

Mundos tan distantes de el imperio y aún así leales no se ven tan a menudo.....este es el hogar de los que llegarían a ser los descendientes de los Angeles pero aún en el tiempo en que los intento situar no se veía ni de lejos su privilegiado destino.

Lo que si veía este mundo industrial era comercio en todas sus calles....eran conocidos en el sector como los más hábiles para negociar precios y mercancías, se podría decir que la vida en ese planeta era bueno aún con los muchos saqueos que habían.

Ah si, saqueos de piratas sin bandera que atacaban sus naves mercantiles o, los más temerarios, descendían con su tripulación a infundir caos y ruina allá por donde saquearan. Como estas situaciones eran preocupantes debido a lo mucho que se perdía y lo lejano que estaba este mundo de otros sectores con peores productos se crearon regimientos imperiales con especificaciones concretas sobre que sectores del planeta proteger más encarecidamente y a cuales solo monitorear.

Todo esto vino a cambiar con la 23.ª fundación de Marines en el imperio. Viendo que sería casi estupido seguir con guardias imperiales en este planeta se les dio la posibilidad de ser un mundo natal de alguna nueva legión, lo cual los habitantes de Azarilorc se mostraron dichosos y agradecidos hasta el hueso de ser elegidos entre tantos otros planetas.

Sin embargo habían susurros escondiéndose detrás de la gente común. Semillas de la maldad que corsarios se habían encargado de dejar en la gente mas débil, semillas de rebelión en contra del imperio al coste de darles a ellos todas las ganancias pero recibirían libertad de ser lo que quisieran, de que podrían destronar a los altos líderes que los explotaban en las industrias.......y con esos pensamientos habían dejado armas (desgastadas) por todo el planeta listas para cualquier marea de cambio; como por ejemplo el de una fundación del capítulo.


End file.
